Fact: Malsamaj
by Nekredebla Aki
Summary: Aku adalah aib yang dibuang oleh orang bangsaku sendiri, vampir. Itu fakta. Aku hampir mati saat mereka melemparku ke Death Valley-Gurun Mojave. \\Ternyata kau masih ceroboh ya Hime?/… kau benar-benar membunuh Shisui?/"Vampir tidak perlu tidur, makan… /… Vampir pembangkang itu perlu di beri sedikit hukuman\\ItaxfemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Aku adalah aib yang dibuang oleh orang bangsaku sendiri, vampir. Itu fakta. Aku hampir mati saat mereka melemparku ke Death Valley-Gurun Mojave. Tenang saja, masih hampir mati kok. Sekarang aku mencoba untuk mulai menata hidupku di sini. Dunia Manusia. Tapi, kenyataan tak semanis yang diharapkan.

**Fact: Malsamaj**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T semi M (chap selanjutnya bisa berubah)

Pair: ItaxfemNaru

Genre : Supernatural & Romance.

Warning : AU, femNaru, Typos, Alur tarik ulur.

**+Unue : ****[i] **huruf kesembilan alfabet

'Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku telat. Matilah aku!' semakin ku percepat lariku menuju gerbang sekolah. 'Satu jam lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, kalau tidak cepat bisa-bisa…'

Jam kota masih menunjukkan waktu pukul 08:00. Terlihat gadis blonde berlari cepat layaknya sedang mengikuti lomba maraton. Pengguna jalan yang lalu-lalang memerhatikan gadis ini. Pandangan kagum dan terpesona jelas terlihat, bahkan tak jarang ada efek bling-bling di mata mereka. Bagaimana tak terhipnotis? Pemandangan seorang gadis sekolahan yang jadi objek pengamatan mereka adalah makhluk terindah selautan, sebut saja dia Namikaze Naruto, gadis manis, kulit yang eksotis lengkap dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, bola mata bagai permata safir, tingginya proporsional untuk ukuran remaja usia 15 tahun. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan gadis Kuil Hayachine yang satu ini? Manis, ramah, dan menyenangkan. Naruto cukup terkenal dikalangan pelajar. Dan berkat kesuksesannya menarikan Hayachine Kagura pada awal Agustus tahun lalu, Naruto juga cukup dikenal masyarakat sekitar.

Naruto pindah ke Jepang pada X-mas setahun yang lalu, karena bingung mau tinggal dimana akhirnya Naruto menerima ajakan seseorang untuk tinggal di Kuil Hayachine untuk sementara. Bukan ajakan sih sebenarnya, karena Naruto belum terlalu mengerti ucapan orang tersebut, akhirnya pasrah saja di seret kesana-kemari. Yuhi Kurenai nama orang yang mengajaknya itu.

Saat itu kuil kecil yang bernama Hayachine itu sama-sekali tidak ada yang menguni. Niatnya hanya untuk tinggal sementara saja, tapi nyatanya, Naruto menurut saja ketika Kurenai menyuruhnya merawat kuil dan mengikuti latihan ritual penyucian dan Hayachine Kagura. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari pelatihan aneh itu, nurut saja lah pikirnya. Ujung-ujungya Naruto jadi terbiasa dengan kehidupan gadis kuil dan menetap tinggal di kuil.

Dua bulan berselang, Naruto sudah bisa memahami bahasa dan kebiasaan orang-orang Konoha. Hanya dua bulan bisa baca tulis katakana-hiragana-kanji, luar biasa bagi manusia tapi tidak bagi vampir Namikaze yang punya kelebihan bisa memahami pemikiran seseorang dengan mudah. Dan lagi-lagi karena Kurenai juga, Naruto menjadi siswa Konoha Senior High School (KSHS).

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Padahal sekalipun Ia hanya berjalan santai, toh tak akan terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi kenapa gadis ini terburu-buru? Hoho ternyata hari ini adalah Howaito Dē (White Day – 14 Maret) sodara-sodara_. _**Tak sengaja** kemarin saat pulang dari kegiatan Klub Berkebun, Naruto mendengar beberapa teman laki-lakinya (sebutlah fans) berencana memberikan hadiah balasan atas coklat yang Naruto berikan pada Valentine's Day bulan lalu. Kata 'tak sengaja' sebenarnya tidak tepat, mengingat fakta jati diri Naruto sebenarnya adalah vampir. Mendengar bisik-bisik para fans laki-laki tersebut bagaikan mendengar percakapan dalam jarak dekat. Berterima kasihlah pada ketajaman indra-nya yang memang agak lebih tajam dari manusia. Hanya agak lebih tajam, tidak benar-benar tajam seperti vampir normal. Yah ketumpulan indra merupakan salah satu konsekuensi dari mempelajari kemampuan manusia yang bernama adaptasi dan imunitas.

Jangan remehkan kemampuan manusia! Sekalipun manusia adalah makhluk lemah secara individual, tetapi manusia bisa menjadi dua atau tiga kali lipat lebih kuat hanya karena sebuah alasan atau sebuah motivasi atau bahkan seseorang. Manusia adalah makhluk tersukses dalam hal menyesuaikan diri terhadap lingkungannya, berbeda negara berbeda juga fisiknya, budayanya dan bahasanya. Mereka bersahabat dengan iklim, cuaca, dan juga alam. Manusia bisa hidup di daerah yang padat manusia maupun daerah terpencil, dengan suhu udara yang panas maupun rendah. Mereka begitu hebat di mata Naruto. Memang manusia akan mati tanpa manusia lainnya, bahkan kodrat sebagai makhluk sosial sudah di tentukan sejak mereka lahir. Berbeda dangan vampir yang diketahui Naruto selama ini. Vampir adalah makhluk individual yang kuat dan sempurna secara fisik, tinggi hati, dan memangsa makhluk lain untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Vampir yang baru lahir tidak memerlukan bantuan dari makhluk lain untuk bertahan hidup, karena kebutuhan hidupnya selama 13 tahun telah terpenuhi sejak dalam kandungan. Menabjubkan bukan? Tidak juga, realita mengatakan bahwa orang tua vampir harus memberikan mana kehidupan mereka pada janin vampir selama dalam kandungan. Akibat dari mana kehidupan vampir yang berkurang adalah secara bertahap si orang tua vampir akan 13 tahun lebih tua.

Anak-anak vampir yang berusia 13 tahun telah dianugerahi kemampuan berburu, regenerasi yang cepat, dan ketajaman indera yang luar biasa. Well, jadi vampir itu adalah makhluk mandiri dan hampir abadi. Mereka bisa terluka oleh senjata dengan bahan perak dan sengatan sinar matahari, bisa cacat jika diserang atau dilukai oleh vampir lain, bisa mati saat diserang organ vital, seperti jantung dan kepala. Dan bisa menua jika memiliki keturunan, jika tidak memiliki keturunan maka paras mereka seperti manusia remaja akhir.

Dalam dunia immortal vampir digolongkan dalam klan, yang terbesar adalah vampir keturunan Uchiha memiliki otak yang encer dan skill pertahanan yang luar biasa, Klan Hyuuga memiliki ketajaman indra yang lebih tinggi dibanding dengan keturunan vampir lain, adapula klan kecil seperti Klan Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Haruno, Shimura, dll. Dunia immortal dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang berasal dari keturunan Namikaze. Raja sekarang adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Namikaze Naruto. Klan Namikaze dipilih menjadi raja bukan karena skill pertahanan atau penyerangan yang di atas rata-rata. Klan Namikaze bahkan tak lebih kuat dari Klan Haruno. Alasan terpilihnya keturunan Namikaze menjadi penguasa dunia immortal adalah karena hanya keturunan Klan Namikaze saja yang bisa membuka portal menuju dunia manusia. Kelebihan Klan Namikaze yang lain adalah mereka bisa memahami pikiran dan perasaan makhluk lain hanya dengan menatap matanya. Sebagian besar penghuni dunia immortal tidak menyadari kelebihan Namikaze yang satu ini, mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang berbeda dari vampir klan ini, vampir Namikaze memilliki aroma darah yang lebih manis dari manusia.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Gerbang Konoha Senior High School telah terlihat, Naruto mengendap-endap dari balik pohon untuk melihat apakah para fans laki-lakinya sudah datang atau belum. Saking fokus akan pengintaiannya, Ia tak sadar ada seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut merah bata berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" laki-laki itu berbicara tepat di samping telinga Naruto

Sontak Naruto berbalik dan mendapati sang ketua osis, Sabaku no Gaara berdiri dalam jarak sejengkal di hadapannya.

Kedip-kedip.

Blush

"Ga-Gaara-senpai. Sejak kapan?" Naruto bergerak gelisah.

"Sejak tadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naru,"

"Anoo, sebenarnya…" Naruto menceritakan mengenai rencana fans-nya yang akan memberikan hadiah balasan. Bisa saja mereka berebut memberikan hadiah balasan untuk Naruto dan akan berakhir dengan Naruto melarikan diri. Seperti saat Naruto ulang tahun yang ke 15 kemarin (padahal usia sebenarnya sudah lebih dari 100 tahun #maklum vampir) dengan brutalnya mereka memberikan kado ulang tahun, padahalkan tidak perlu rebutan bisa. 'Dasar manusia'- inner Naruto.

"Begitu. Tetap berada di dekatku! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke halaman belakang, kau mau ke sana kan?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk semangat dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dari kejauhan para fans hanya melihat Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan sang ketua osis. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko mengerubungi Naruto karena ada Gaara di sampingnya. Ingatkan bahwa Gaara adalah Putra Mahkota Presiden Suna, Salah sedikit saja bisa runyam urusannya.

Perbincangan mereka berlangsung hangat. Naruto lebih mendominasi percakapan, ia bercerita mengenai tanaman di Klub Berkebun yang sebentar lagi bersemi, mengenai pekerjaan sambilannya di toko kue, mengenai kuil dan sebagainya. Dari A sampai Z lengkap dalam satu paket pembicaraan santai antara Naruto dan Gaara.

"Haaaah, mengapa mereka begitu heboh hanya untuk memberikan hadiah balasan padaku sih? Padahalkan cokelat valentine kemarin kan cuma giri-choco, lagi pula cokelat-cokelat itu ku dapatkan dari sisa cokelat valentine di toko tempatku bekerja." Keluh Naruto panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya kau senang karena dapat hadiah balasan, bukannya cemberut," komentar Gaara.

"Iya sih, tapi kan…" Naruto masih tetap manyun.

"Daripada mengeluh, lebih baik pikirkan persiapan Haru Matsuri yang sebentar lagi diadakan di kuil! Memang, salju sudah mulai mencair dan udara mulai menghangat, tapi jangan biarkan dirimu kedinginan dan berakhir sakit. Setidaknya pakai syal supaya hangat." Ucap Gaara panjang lebar untuk menasehati gadis yang sudah di anggapnya adik sendiri sambil melilitkan syal yang tadinya dipakainya pada leher Naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo, "Senpai. Ternyata senpai bisa juga bicara banyak. Hihi, sankyu sudah mengantarku. Dan untuk syalnya, akan ku kembalikan sesudah dicuci."

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya, anggap saja sebagai hadiah balasan dariku, jaa!" ucap Gaara sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang osis.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Naruto memasuki rumah kaca milik Klub Berkebun. Ia mulai membuka lemari penyimpanan alat-alat berkebun.

"Seharusnya kau fokus dengan persiapan Hanamatsuri, bukannya kemari dan mencemaskan tanaman di sini. Memangnya mereka bayi-bayimu? Ujian semester sudah usai, kau bisa tenang menangani segala tetek bengek di kuil dan serahkan urusan klub ini padaku." Kurenai mengomentari perilaku salah satu muridnya ini.

"Ya ya, aku harus menyerahkan urusan tanaman di sini pada wanita hamil yang sensitif, pemarah, dan hobby bersolek seperti Anda. Ohoho tentu saja, nanti kalau kuku sensei rusak atau patah, satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan adalah menertawainya. Soal Hanamatsuri sudah ku serahkan pada pengurus festival," jawab Naruto dengan santainya sambil memakai sarung tangan, mengambil pupuk dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Hey Naruto! Sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara lancar seperti itu? Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, padahal saat aku menemukanmu di bawah pohon Natal waktu itu kau terlihat lebih manis. Dan satu lagi, hobby dandanku hanya karena bawaan bayiku. Hey kau mendengar tidak sih?" jawab Kurenai dengan nada berubah-ubah.

"Aku tak ingin sensei lelah, itu saja." Naruto mulai melemah.

"Percaya padaku! Aku bisa. Pergilah bersenang-senang dengan teman atau kekasihmu yang ketua osis itu, siapa namanya? Aku lupa," nada bicara Kurenai berubah lagi. Kali ini tedengar meyakinkan.

"Gaara-senpai bukan kekasihku sensei. Kami hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Dan baiklah aku keluar. Dan sensei, jangan terlalu lelah ok!" Akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

Kurenai hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari rumah kaca menuju kelasnya sendiri. Diperjalanan Naruto di hadang oleh beberapa fansnya yang ingin memberikan hadiah. Yah mau tak mau Naruto menerimanya. Asal tidak brutal saja, begitu pikirnya.

Belum lagi sampai di kelasnya bawaan Naruto sudah penuh. Entah bagaimana cara membawa pulang semua hadiah-hadiah ini.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya gadis bercepol dua.

"Syukurlah kau datang Gadis Cina, aku benar-benar tertolong." Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Panggil Tenten, bukan Gadis Cina. Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang kado kali ini lebih banyak di banding saat kau ulang tahun kemarin." Tenten menimbang-nimbang kado yang didapat Naruto. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

Sampai di depan kelas, Naruto melihat belasan pemuda menunggu di depan pintu.

"Anoo, bisakah kalian mengizinkan kami lewat," kata Naruto.

Para pemuda tersebut agak terkejut, seketika saja mereka memberikan jalan untuk Naruto dan Tenten. Tatapan memuja mereka tak lepas dari Naruto. 'Kami-sama selamatkanlah aku' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Saat gadis pirang ini baru mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Entah sejak kapan para pemuda itu mengerubunginya.

"Naru-hime ini hadiah dariku! Diterima ya! Punya mereka tolak saja." Ucap salah satu pemuda dengan menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Jangan Naru-chan terima punyaku saja."

"Hadiahku saja Naru-chan"

"Hime, jangan dengarkan mereka…"

Bla-bla-bla

Naruto bingung mau bagai mana. Pemuda-pemuda ini masih tetap sibuk adu mulut dan saling dorong. Hingga sebuah suara peluit melengking terdengar.

"Bagi yang bukan murid kelas ini silakan kembali ke kelas masing-masing! Ada pengumuman penting yang akan masing-masing ketua kelas kalian sampaikan. Bubar!" teriak Rock Lee, ketua kelas X-1 tersebut.

Para fans keluar teratur setelah memberikan hadiah pada Naruto dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Naruto memberikan tatapan terima kasih yang tak terhingga pada Lee karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan yang perpotensi jadi keributan. Sang ketua kelas hanya mengacungkan ibu jari sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan giginya yang berkilau.

"Ehm, hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah mengenai binatang buas yang ada di Konoha yang belum dikenali, kemarin ada dua murid KSHS yang tewas karena terkaman hewan di bukit belakang sekolah. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu juga ada satu orang korban yang meninggal karena kasus serupa di taman bermain Konoha. Jadi pihak sekolah ingin mengingatkan pada seluruh siswa KSHS untuk berhati-hati dan diharapkan tidak bepergian sendirian! Kalian boleh pulang. Sekian." Pengumuman yang dibawa ketua kelas tadi membuat suasana jadi hening.

Para siswa mulai bertanya mengenai teman mereka yang menjadi korban. Lee menjelaskan bahwa korban adalah senpai-nya di klub olahraga – lari tepatnya. Usai mengikuti latihan menjelang turnamen mereka berdua pulang memotong jalan melewati bukit belakang sekolah karena hari menjelang malam. Niatnya sampai di rumah dengan cepat, malah meregang nyawa dengan tragis.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Naruto, Tenten, Matsuri, Shino dan Shikamaru bersama-sama pulang sekolah karena jalan menuju rumah mereka searah. Yaa sekalian membantu Naruto dengan bawaannya. Hehee

"Rusa-senpai, Serangga-senpai, kalian mengenal dua orang itu?" tanya Naruto. Dua orang pemuda itu cukup pintar untuk memahami arah pembicaraan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru si Rusa-senpai.

"Tidak juga, prestasi mereka cukup bagus dibidang lari," jawab Shino si Serangga-senpai.

"Naru-chan, bisakah kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan aneh?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak bisa, nona pecinta rakun," jawab Naruto enteng

"Aku bukan pecinta rakun. Lagian kenapa cuma Gaara-senpai saja yang tidak punya nama panggilan aneh darimu? Apa karena dia kekasihmu? Sehingga kau memperlakukannya spesial," Matsuri protes akan ketidak adilan yang dilakukan Naruto#?.

Tawa Naruto meledak, "Hahaha, asal kau tahu, Gaara-senpai menganggapku adik dan aku menganggapnya kakak, memang kau tak tahu kalau dia bosan jadi adik kecil Temari-san dan Kankuro-san terus-terusan? Gaara-senpai juga punya julukan dariku kok. Kau ingin tahu? Lagian aku tak mau bersaing dalam hal percintaan dengan temanku sendiri."

Pendengar tuturan Naruto tadi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Rakun, rakun-senpai adalah panggilan sayangku untuk Gaara-senpai. Tapi karena aku selalu merepotkannya, lama-lama aku jadi sungkan memakai nama itu. Sekarang berhentilah menjelma jadi gadis pecinta rakun pecemburu berat ok! Aku mulai bosan dengan jelous tingkat maksimal-mu itu," Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jadi sejak awal kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Gaara-senpai? Makanya kau menamaiku pecinta rakun. Gomen ne Naru!" Matsuri menyesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eeem, ayolah santai saja!" Naruto menyengir.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau menyukai Gaara-senpai? Dan kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Pantas saja kau sering uring-uringan saat mereka bersama. Jika saja bawaanku kali ini tidak banyak, habis kau pecinta rakun," Tenten berapi-api dengan tangan mengepal bersiap meninju Matsuri.

"Naruto, selamatkan aku dari Gadis Cina ini," Matsuri pura-pura takut di bogem Tenten.

Naruto tertawa, Shikamaru ber-mendokusei ria, sedangkan Shino diam.

Kini mereka telah sampai Kuil Hayachine. Naruto berterima kasih pada semuanya telah menemaninya pulang dang membantunya membawa barang-barang.

"Kalian masuklah! Kalian tidak buru-buru pulang kan? Akan ku buatkan teh." Pinta Naruto

"Biar aku saja yang membuat teh. Etto Naru-cwaann bahan makanan apa yang kau punya? Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memasakkan makan siang untuk kalian semua," Matsuri semangat kemerdekaan.

"Lihat saja sendiri di kulkas!" ucap Naruto sambil menyusun hadiah balasan sialan dari para fans yang juga sialan.

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nekredebla+Aki :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

Mereka berlima telah menyelesaikan makan siang buatan Matsuri. Tidak pantas untuk dikatakan makan siang sebenarnya, faktanya jam makan siang masih beberapa jam lagi. Sekalipun perut sudah terisi, namun tampaknya mereka masih sanggup memakan hadiah cemilan dari fans Naruto.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini kalau Howaito Dē?" tanya pemuda berkacamata, Shino

Naruto memasang pose berpikir, "Tidak juga, biasanya akan banjir hadiah saat X-mas, Valentine, atau ulang tahunku saja sih."

Shino hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, sementara gadis lain masih terkikik bahkan terbahak saat membaca kartu yang terselip di hadiah balasan.

"Lihat-lihat ini"

"Apa? Heee, pakai pants ini agar teringat akan aku Naru-hime katanya. Hahaha aneh sekali"

"Bwahahaha. Masa' Naru di beri kado kaya' ginian. Norak banget"

"Naru, kami sudah memisahkan hadiah yang aman dan berbahaya. Yang berbahaya akan kami musnahkan." Terdapat tekad yang bulat dalam ucapan Tenten barusan.

"Hey, kalian jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun mereka memberiku hadiah-hadiah itu tidak murah dan tidak mudah tauuu!" Naruto menolak gagasan duo gadis itu.

"Ohhh jadi kau mau memakai bra tipis kekecilan dengan motif belang macan?"

"Satu set kondom"

"Pants tipis dengan tulisan Im Horny"

"Undangan bermalam di Love Hotel"

"Vibrator"

"Gambar vector dirimu tanpa busana"

"Pelumas vagina"

"Obat perangs…"

"Ok. Baik. Baik. Fine. Lakukan sesuka kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian sedikit lebih tenang? Di sini ada mereka berdua. Kalian membuatku malu," Naruto berkata dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian membereskan hadiah yang berstatus 'aman'.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menghamburkan hadiah underware di hadapan para pria di sini? Aku tahu model dan warnanya sangat lucu, tapi juga sangat memalukan di saat yang sama," rasanya Naruto ingin menangis saking malunya.

Shikamaru mengambil salah satu bra terdekat dan mengamatinya, "Heeeh jadi uku…"

"Kau akan terlihat sexy kalau memakai ini," Shino memotong ucapan Shikamaru. Sebelah tangannya memegang celana dalam bertali samping berwarna merah strip hitam, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya memegang bra bermotif senada.

"Yang ini tak kalah sexy," Shikamaru menimpali.

"Ini juga"

"Yang ini manis, si padu dengan rok pendek. Pasti terlihat lebih menggoda"

Blablablablabla. Selamat datang di dunia fantasi liar rusa dan serangga!

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah merapikan hadiah underware-bikini, gadis blonde ini lebih memilih menuju tumpukan boneka. Baru saja ingin memeluk boneka beruang, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bungkusan berwarna kuning lengkap dengan pita biru yang juga mengikat setangkai mawar putih.

'Aku belum melihat ini tadi, buka ahh' Naruto lalu membuka kertas pembungkus cokelat tersebut dan mendapati sebatang cokelat berketebalan tak lebih dari dua jari dengan panjang sekitar 20cm. Dilihat dari bentuknya sepertinya cokelat buatan sendiri, pasalnya bagian tepinya tidak rapi dan agak gosong. 'Pasti yang membuat ini laki-laki, ku sarankan tidak menyentuh dapur lagi setelah ini' batin Naruto.

"Cokelat dari siapa?" Tenten buka suara. Rupanya Tenten dan Matsuri sudah selesai dengan acara eksekusi barang berbahaya #?.

"Entah, tak ada nam-"

"I," ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara Shikamaru.

Mereka berlima merapat. "I, cokelat itu bentuknya seperti huruf i," ulang Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau menyimpulkan pengirimnya berinisial [i]? Kalau di pikirkan lagi buat apa pengirimnya repot-repot membuat cokelat dengan cokelat putih bagian ujungnya sementara bagian lainnya berbahan dark chocolate, kalau bukan memberikan petunjuk mengenai dirinya," kini giliran Shino memberi pendapat.

"Lantas, siapa orang berinisial [i] ini? Naru-chan kau bisa menebak?" Matsuri.

"Aku tak yakin kalau orang itu yang memberiku cokelat itu,"

"Siapapun nama yang terpikir olehmu, yang mungkin mengirimkan choco seperti itu dengan menyertakan mawar putih, dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna kuning dan pita biru. Adalah pengirimnya Naru," Shikamaru terdengar meyakinkan, mata kuacinya mengamati kertas pembungkus yang di geletakkan begitu saja di lantai tatami.

"Jenis kertasnya berbeda dari yang lain dan juga aku belum pernah melihat pita seperti ini di pasaran." Tenten mengimbangi pendapat Shikamaru.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. 'Masa iya dia, mana pernah dia menyentuh peralatan dapur? Makan saja hampir tak pernah. Memegang sendok-garpu saja tak lulus. Dia tidak makan juga pasti tetap hidup' Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat orang lain yang lebih realistis, bukan makhluk abadi macam Itachi. Di ingat-ingat sampai kepala berasap juga mentok-mentoknya bin ujung-ujungnya juga nama Itachi yang keluar. Menyerah berfikir. 'Lebih baik makan saja. Kenapa banyak mikir hanya untuk sebatang choco?'

Tuk – cokelat putih berhasil di patahkan gigi Naruto. Para penonton menunggu komentar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Lumayan lahh," Naruto mengigit bagian dark chocolate.

Deg.

'Kenapa aku memikirkan Itachi lagi. Sudah seabad lebih setelah dia dibuang aku tak mendengar kabarnya. Aku tahu dia masih hidup di bumi – entah bagian mana. Aku yakin dia dengan mudah meloloskan diri dari Death Valley'

"Pahit, gosong. Kau itu pintar atau bodoh sih? Sudah tahu tidak pernah masak, mau-maunya masuk dapur. Kalau sudah di sini kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku sih, Itachi No Baka" Naruto menggerutu dan menatap nyalang pada si cokelat gosong.

"Jadi namanya Itachi?"

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Tampan tidak?'

"Sepertinya bukan orang sekitar sini," begitulah kira-kira celotehan Gadis Cina, Nona Pecinta Rakun, Rusa-senpai, dan Serangga-senpai.

"Nee Naru-chan. Ceritakan seseorang yang bernama Itachi ini! Apa dia kekasihmu? Kau berhutang kisah cintamu pada kami. Jika tidaaak…" Tenten meminta persetujuan Matsuri melalui bahasa tubuhnya.

"Apa yang perlu ku ceritakan? Diantara kami tak ada kisah cinta." Naruto mengindahkan peringatan Tenten.

Dan secepat kilat, Matsuri sudah ada di belakang Naruto, menarik bajunya hingga sebatas tulang rusuk, dan menggelitik pinggang dan ketiak gadis pirang itu hingga terbahak terlentang.

Tenten memandang Naruto seakan tidak peduli, sedangkan dua orang pemuda lainnya hanya menonton Naruto kegelian dan bergerak tak beraturan sampai berguling-guling, bahkan tak jarang menggerakkan kaki menendang udara hingga membuat rok pendeknya tersingkap. Memamerkan kaki jenjang, paha karamel yang menawan, dalaman putih polos dan jika si empu berguling bokongnya agak sedikit terekspos karena ada bagian celana yang terjepit di belahan pantat. Belum lagi jika melirik ke bagian atas. Terima kasih untuk Matsuri karena telah menunjukkan betapa datar dan seksinya perut gadis blonde itu. Bagi yang jeli, dia akan melihat sepasang bukit indah mengintip melalui bagian bawah bra merah dengan aksen hitam yang dikenakan Naruto.

Pemandangan langka dari siswi populer yang tentu saja tak Shikamaru dan Shino lewatkan. Kapan lagi bisa melihat #bukan mengintip pants gadis tanpa takut ketahuan atau mendapat bogem mentah.

"Ahahaha… Bhahaikklhaahh.. Akhuu menyeraaahhhaaahaa," Naruto tak sanggup di siksa seperti itu.  
'Yahh kenapa sudah menyerah? Padahal sedikit lagi nipple-nya terlihat jelas. D cup yang halus, kenyal, empuk, lembut, pink dan masih murni dari sentuhan laki-laki manapun' inner salah satu pemuda. Sedangkan pemuda satunya berimajinasi lain, 'ukurannya mungkin pas di genggamanku, remas-remas, jilat, hisap tak cukup untuk memuaskanku. Aku masih ingin melihat yang di bawah, apa juga pink seperti nipplenya, apa rasanya lebih manis dan lebih sempit dari punya Temari? Bokongnya lebih indah, tapi dadanya kalah telak dari kekasihku itu. Thanks Naru, pemandangan indah nan menggugah selera. Dan untuk junior, bersabarlah! Kau akan mendapatkan jatah dari Temari sebentar lagi.'

Naruto yang masih terlentang dibantu Tenten untuk duduk. Penampilannya sangat wow bagi pria yang melihatnya. Yah rambut acak-acakan, pakaian kusut, wajah memerah, dan helaan nafas yang terdengar sexy.

Dengan malas Naruto meraih boneka beruang terdekat yang dapat di jangkaunya. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Naruto mulai bicara dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka di dekapannya.

"Itachi. Namanya Uchiha Itachi-" **tbc**

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N : Untuk istilah yang mungkin tidak Reader ketahui silakan tanyakan pada Grandpa Google, Uncle Wiki, atau Aunty yang lain! Mungkin akan Aki sertakan di chap depan jika ada yang menyarankan demikian. Follow – follow – follow – fav – fav – review!


	2. Chapter 2

Aku adalah aib yang dibuang oleh orang bangsaku sendiri, vampir. Itu fakta. Aku hampir mati saat mereka melemparku ke Death Valley-Gurun Mojave. \\Ternyata kau masih ceroboh ya Hime?/… kau benar-benar membunuh Shisui?/"Vampir tidak perlu tidur, makan… /… Vampir pembangkang itu perlu di beri sedikit hukuman\\ItaxfemNaru

.

Holla. Aki balik lagi. Lama gak apdet ntuh gegara Aki banyak kerjaan dan tugas kuliah. Aki ngak nyangka bulan Maret & April kemaren itu suibuk buanget. Hampir drop, kecapaian, kurang tidur (banyangin Cuma 2 jam tidur gan!) mana gak punya waktu istirahat pula. Gile bener. Ini aja apdet coz suntuk nglietin tumpukan dokumen nyepetin mata. Ggkgkgkgkk. Sorry ya g bales review dulu. Ane masih di kejar briefing & deadline nieee. TERIMA KASIH UDAH BACA FF ANE GAN!

.

**Fact: Malsamaj**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M (chap selanjutnya bisa berubah)

Pair: ItaxfemNaru

Genre : Supernatural & Romance.

Warning : AU, femNaru, Typos, Alur tarik ulur.

.

**Dua: Renkontu kaj Vero **

"Itachi. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang bertugas menjagaku."

"Heh? Masa cuma itu? Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi!" seru Tenten tidak puas akan penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku binggung bagaimana mengatakannya. Kalian tanyakan saja lah apa yang ingin kalian ketahui!"

"Dari mana kau yakin yang mengirim cokelat ini adalah orang yang bernama Itachi itu?" kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya, "Ada 5 petunjuk. Yang pertama inisialnya [i]. Yang kedua, warna pembungkus kado dan pitanya berwarna kuning dan biru, itu warna kesukaanku. Yang ketiga, rasa cokelatnya pahit, itu artinya si pengirim tidak bisa masak. Yang keempat, intuisiku mengatakan kalau yang memberikan kado itu Itachi."

"Yang kelima?" tanya Matsuri tak sabaran.

"Hanya Itachi yang tahu bahwa aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa menanam bunga mawar putih di pekarangan rumahku"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menanam bunga itu di rumah? Setahuku kau pernah menanamnya di rumah kaca Klub Berkebun," tanya Tenten heran.

"Orang tuaku tidak menyukainya" jawab Naruto sendu, padahal dalam hatinya berkata 'Mana bisa menanam bunga mawar putih di dunia immortal? Sekalipun tumbuh, bunganya pasti akan berubah warna menjadi merah, hufhh'.

Hening sejenak.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kembali ketopik yang tadi. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi mengenai Itachi?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa Itachi di tugaskan untuk menjagamu?" Shino bersuara.

"Entahlah, ayahku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu."

"Keluargamu bangsawan ya? Sampai-sampai kau perlu penjagaan," celetuk Matsuri.

"Bisa dibilang begitu sih," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa punya teman seorang bangsawan. Tapi kenapa kau mau tinggal di kuil butut gini? Kau kan bangsawan," tanya Tenten binggung.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanya Naruto tak kalah heran.

"Ya boleh sih. Trus Itachi itu orangnya bagaimana? Tampan tidak?"

"Entah, kau nilai saja dia sendiri saat bertemu nanti."

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

"Berendam air hangat memang paling nikmat. Rasanya penatku jadi lenyap." Naruto bersenandung ria sambil berendam air hangat.

Setelah selesai berendam, Naruto beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Namun sepertinya tokoh ini melupakan sesuatu, jadi belum bisa keluar kamar mandi.

"Baka Naru. Kalau begini bagaimana coba? Masa' harus telanjang melewati pekarangan belakang kuil? Mana di luar masih terang lagi, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Sementara Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci dan menyodorkan handuk pada Naruto.

Naruto mematung melihat orang yang menyodorkan handuk padanya. Bukannya mengambil handuk tersebut, gadis manis yang masih naked ini malah menghambur memeluk orang di depannya.

"Ternyata kau masih ceroboh ya Hime?" tanya pemuda itu sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Beberapa menit dalam posisi tersebut. Perlahan mereka mengendurkan pelukannya, dan saling memandang wajah yang mereka rindukan. Tampak Itachi tersenyum lembut. Yups, pemuda tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku menyakitimu?" tanya Itachi khawatir karena melihat linangan air mata Naruto.

"Ini air mata bahagia, bodoh. Eehh, maaf aku membuat pakaianmu basah," kata Naruto sambil mengusap kemeja Itachi yang basah karena terkena badan dan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tak apa nanti juga kering," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Nee Tachi, Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Naru. Aishiteru!"

"Aishite… heh kau bisa bicara Bahasa Jepang?"

"Dengan sangat baik,"

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi." Mereka mendekatkan wajahnya masing-masing, namun belum sempat bibir mereka bertemu, Itachi sedikit memalingkan wajah.

Naruto yang menyadari keadaan Itachi lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi lehernya. Dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar mempermudah Itachi.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini padamu," Itachi berusaha menolak.

"Berapa lama kau tidak berburu hah? Kau terlihat sangat haus. Lakukan saja!"

Saat ini Itachi benar-benar membutuhkan darah. Dan akan sangat riskan untuk berburu darah manusia di sore hari seperti sekarang. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah darah dari orang terkasihnya. Maka pemuda tampan bermata onyx inipun mau tak mau menggigit leher gadisnya dan melepas dahaganya.

"Humph," Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar desah kesakitan itu tidak muncul. Di sisi lain Itachi dengan nikmatnya menyesap darah putri raja vampir.

Hanya semenit, waktu yang dibutuhkan Itachi menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Sedangkan bagi Naruto waktu semenit itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan hampir seluruh energinya. Hal tersebut normal, pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah menghisap darah manusia atau vampir manapun kecuali darah dirinya sendiri. Yah sebenarnya hal inilah yang membuatnya terusir dari Dunia Immortal.

Para penghuni Dunia Immortal menganggap Naruto adalah aib besar bagi keturunan vampir, apalagi dirinya adalah seorang putri raja. Naruto menolak mengonsumsi darah manusia dengan alasan tak bisa mengorbankan nyawa makhluk hidup hanya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Menurutnya perbuatan ini sangat egois. Bertahan hidup dengan membuat makhluk lain menderita (mati) jelas bukan ideologinya. Pasti ada cara lain agar mereka-para vampir dapat mempertahankan eksistensinya. Misalnya saja dengan mengandalkan Malam Walpurgis yang terjadi sekali dalam setahun. Hujan darah akan turun pada malam itu, dengan begitu penghuni Dunia Immortal tidak memerlukan darah manusia lagi. Yah walau pada kenyataannya rasa darah dari hujan tersebut benar-benar seperti air putih, tapi tetap saja pantas di coba. Lagi pula vampir bisa meminum darah vampir lainnya agar tidak mati.

Saat itu Naruto berusia 14 tahun. Seorang diri menolak cara hidup bangsanya yang mengonsumsi darah makhluk hidup. Seorang gadis kecil yang menentang tradisi kuno memangnya bisa apa? Konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya adalah eksekusi mati, namun hukuman itu tidak jadi dilangsungkan karena ada kontra dari berbagai pihak, terutama Danzo Shimura. Sekalipun ditentang oleh Danzo, tetapi ada pihak lain yang memperkeruh suasana, hasilnya Naruto di buang ke Death Valley.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Itachi kini telah selelesai dengan kegiatannya tadi memandang Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan akibat kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak. Belum sempat menyembunyikan taringnya, Itachi melihat kearah leher Naruto.

"Naru, kau… Bagaimana bisa?"

Menyadari maksud Itachi, Naruto lantas berniat menutup bekas gigitan Itachi, namun tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Kemampuan regenerasimu menghilang? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi terkejut.

"Regenerasinya bukan hilang, hanya melambat. Tak perlu kaget seperti itu, nanti malam juga pulih," jawan Naruto seakan tak peduli.

Darah keluar dari bekas gigitan, mengalir turun dan terhenti di belahan dada Naruto. Terciptalah genangan darah di area dada Naruto. Tak kuasa menahan godaan aroma manis itu, Itachi langsung menjilat darah yang meleleh. Seharusnya Itachi sudah tidak haus lagi, tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah dengan sangat sensual Itachi menjilat seluruh darah yang meleleh di tubuh Naruto. Desah tertahan terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi, bukan karena indra pendengarannya yang melebihi manusia, tapi karena ia memang sengaja membuat gadisnya mendesah dengan menjilat bagian-bagian sensitif atau meremas bokong Naruto. Sekali mendayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, begitu istilahnya.

"Hentmp tikhan Ithachm chissppp ahh!"

"Yakin, kau ingin berhenti? Tapi kau telihat menikmati segala perlakuanku," ucap Itachi di telinga Naruto ditengah aktifitas mengelus dada kanan dan meremas pantat kiri Naruto. Tanpa menyangkal atau menampik bahwa sebenarnya Naruto sangat menyukai sentuhan Itachi, gadis yang sedang telanjang inipun membalas Itachi dengan ciuman French kiss yang dalam dan lama.

Menit pertama, Itachi masih asyik memainkan tubuh Naruto, tanpa membalas ciuman panas itu. Menit kedua sampai menit ke lima, Itachi sudah terbiasa menginvasi mulut Naruto. Lama ya? Tidak juga kurasa, kau tahu kan mereka vampir, tidak butuh udara untuk bernafas.

"Kau nakal ya hime?" Itachi mulai menjilat leher Naruto lagi.

"Sudah Tachi, sudah bersih kan? Sekarang gendong aku sampai kamar, aku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan." Kali ini Itachi menuruti Naruto, namun pandangannya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Di kamar Naruto

"Kau sudah menyiapkan futon duluan?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Hm"

"Ambilkan pakaian untukku!"

"Tidak memakai apapun kau tetap cantik Naru."

"Baiklah, aku tak perlu mengenakan baju, tapi setidaknya sisir rambutku!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Itachi menyisir rambut Naruto yang sudah tidak terlalu basah.

"Ada apa hemm? Kau terlihat gelisah Tachi"

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi! Katakan saja ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Naru. Apa? Apa lagi yang hilang dari dirimu selain regenerasimu?" Itachi menempelkan keningnya di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Bukan hilang, hanya melambat. Itu saja"

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dan menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kau bermaksud menyembunyikannya? Kau berharap aku tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa kau telah kehilangan indra penciumanmu? Bagaimana dengan insting vampir yang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang? Bahkan aku tahu, penglihatanmu bisa disejajarkan dengan mata manusia," jelas Itachi kesal.

"Aku ketahuan. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya, hanya jika kau menghilangkan blokiran pikiranmu. Kau tidak mengijinkan aku melihat pikiran dan hatimu kan?"

"Aku memang memblok pikiranku. Tapi itu hanya karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Terlalu banyak hal mengerikan yang telah kulalui. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauhiku karena semua hal buruk yang telah ku lakukan," Itachi terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu Uchiha Itachi," Naruto meyakinkan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa memegang janjimu Naru. Kecuali kau mau melakukan perjanjian darah dengan ku"

"Perjanjian darah? Bukankah itu perjanjian yang lebih mengikat dari sebuah pernikahan?"

"Ya. Perjanjian itu berarti kesetiaan dan ketergantungan pada mate. Pemegang perjanjian akan mati jika berkhianat," Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Khianat? Maksudnya?"

"Kita tidak boleh menerima dan memberikan darah kita secara langsung melalui taring kepada vampir lain. Pertukaran darah hanya boleh terjadi pada pemegang janji. Itu artinya hanya kau yang boleh menghisap darahku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menghisap darahmu. Kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang curang, maka dia akan mati, dan saat itu juga perjanjian darah akan berakhir. Bagaimana?" Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Darimana kita tahu bahwa salah satu dari kita berbuat curang?"

"Tandanya menghilang. Pemegang perjanjian memiliki tanda yang terbentuk setelah perjanjian disetujui"

"Tapi kita masih bisa menghisap darah yang keluar dari goresan atau luka vampir atau manusia lain kan?" rupanya Naruto masih perlu penjelasan banyak.

"Memang bisa, dan itu tidak melanggar aturan. Tapi rasa darah yang tercipta dari goresan atau luka sangat berbeda dengan yang langsung di hisap melalui tusukkan taring," dan dengan sabar Itachi memaparkannya.

"Aku tak tahu karena aku tak pernah melakukannya."

Itachi hanya menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Dalam pikirannya mungkin berkata, 'Bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup di dunia manusia selama hampir 100 tahun, tanpa menghisap darah makhluk hidup, Naru?'

"Begitu. Baiklah. Mari kita mulai prosesinya! Bagaimana caranya?" Naruto sudah menentukan keputusannya.

Itachi dan Naruto sama-sama menggores telunjuk kanan mereka dengan belati perak. Kemudian menempelkan kedua telunjuk sehingga darah yang keluar tercampur, lalu bersalaman.

"Aku, Uchiha Itachi" Itachi memberikan isyarat agar Naruto menyebutkan namanya

"Dan aku, Namikaze Naruto,"

"Dengan darah ini kami bersumpah setia hidup, dan demi darah ini juga kami bersumpah mati"

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat sederhana namun mematikan tersebut, Itachi mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Prosesi selesai. Darah di jari mereka telah lenyap seutuhnya, dan sebagai gantinya terdapat tanda spiral di sekitar pusar mereka.

"Jadi ini tandanya?" Naruto mengusap tanda di perutnya.

"Hm," Itachi menutup matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali.

Naruto menatap mata Itachi untuk memahami pribadi Itachi secara utuh. Yups Itachi sudah membuka blok pikirannya, dan Naruto yang memiliki skill Namikaze dengan mudah membaca dan mengerti isi hati maupun pikiran seseorang melalui matanya.

Sudah satu jam lebih Naruto berdiam diri setelah mengetahui semua tentang Itachi. Dirinya masih perlu mencerna informasi yang telah didapatnya. Menangis dan menghambur memeluk Itachi adalah hal yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar membunuh Shisui?"

"Dan membakar Balai Penelitian Danzo?"

"Juga memakaikanku kekai (pelindung) sinar matahari? Yang menyelamatkanku dari panasnya Death Valley."

"Dan kau terlambat menyelamatkan ibuku… Kau hanya menonton ibu terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu"

Itachi kemudian merebahkan Naruto di futon, dan meingisyaratkan gadis pirang itu agar segera tidur.

"Tidurlah! Besok kau perlu sekolah kan?"

"Vampir tidak perlu tidur, makan, dan bernafas. Karena sejatinya kita ini berada di antara hidup dan mati," Naruto langsung menarik lengan Itachi dan menjadikannya bantal.

"Kau tidak marah atau membenciku karena melakukan semua itu?" tanya Itachi sambil membelai pipi Naruto setelah menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Rasa cintaku mengalahkan kebencian dan kemarahanku. Aku sudah sangat dewasa, tak pantas marah-marah layaknya anak ABG. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku membenci seseorang yang selalu memikirkanku sepanjang waktu, bahkan di setiap detak jantungmu menyerukan namaku."

Itachi tersenyum dan menimpali, "Tapi kau memang terlihat seperti gadis berusia 15 tahun kan?"

"Ya walaupun begitu, tetap saja hanya gadis berumur 15 tahun ini lah yang berada dalam setiap khayalan kotor dan fantasi liar seorang Uchiha Itachi. Aku bahkan tak menyangka, kau sangat mesum tuan," ejek Naruto.

"Hn, kau mengetahui yang itu juga ya?"

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi tidak semua hal bisa aku ketahui hanya dengan melihat. Mataku juga memiliki keterbatasan,"

"Contohnya? Apa yang tidak kau ketahui?" Itachi tertarik mengenai keistimewaan mata Namikaze.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat kejadian atau peristiwa yang samar dalam ingatanmu. Misalnya kenangan masa kecilmu, atau sewaktu kau di lempar ke Death Valley, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin kau di tolong oleh vampir asing atau semacamnya. Dan satu lagi, aku tak bisa mengetahui alasan di balik apa yang kau lakukan. Contohnya aku tahu apa alasan kau tidak langsung menemuiku saat kau pertama kali melihatku sebulan yang lalu," Naruto menjelaskan poin-poin kelemahan matanya dengan tenang.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan padamu mengenai hal yang tak kau ketahui?"

"Aku tak memaksamu Tachi," Naruto mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku, karena aku sendiripun tidak ingat. Dan mengenai aku sewaktu di Death Valley... Etto. Aku tidak berencana mati saat itu. Sedikit banyak aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jika aku benar-benar di buang. Shisui membuat, lebih tepatnya merobek portal menuju dunia manusia (Death Valley) pada malam hari. Kemudian kami membuat semacam tempat persembunyian. Dan dengan kekai pelindung yang belum sempurna, aku bisa bertahan sementara di bawah matahari dan menuju tempat persembunyian dengan selamat," Itachi menghela nafas panjang, walau sebenarnya dia cuma mangeluarkan udara kosong.

"Lantas apa yang terjadi?"

"Kemungkinan besar Badai Gurun meratakan semua yang dilaluinya, aku kehilangan letak tempat persembunyian itu, sementara kekaiku tidak bisa melindungi semua sinar matahari yang mengenaiku. Disaat genting, seorang vampir bernama Yahiko menyelamatkanku," Itachi menutup cerita pertamanya.

"Bagaimana bisa si Yahiko ini bertahan dari tingginya suhu gurun?"

"Dia memakai pakaian seperti seorang antariksawan. Absurd, tapi berhasil." Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatmu berpakaian astronaut juga, hahaha"

Itachi menambahkan, "Dan perlu kau ketahui, Yahiko adalah keturunan Uzumaki. Berarti dia adalah pamanmu"

"Kurasa ungkapan terima kasih tak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikannya"

"Ya kau benar. Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menghianatinya," ucap Itachi membenarkan

"Kami? Kau dan seorang pemuda berwajah bayi?" beo Naruto.

"Ya. Ia adalah seseorang yang menerima uluran tangan Yahiko selain aku, namanya Sasori. Dia baru berusia 37 tahun. Dibuang dengan alasan meracuni temannya sendiri. Emm sementara Yahiko terusir dari Klan Uzumaki karena ia mencintai seorang manusia bernama Konan"

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka, bisa?" mata Naruto berbinar menatap pria berambut panjang itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Mengenai alasan mengapa aku tidak langsung menemuimu adalah karena aku tidak yakin kau itu Naruto-ku. Kau terlihat sama dengan manusia, hidup berdampingan dengan mereka, hidup seperti mereka, makan, minum, tidur seperti mereka, dan kau juga berteman dengan manusia seumurmu, lengkap dengan drama romansa manusia. Seingatku kau adalah vampir berkulit putih pucat dan takut terkena sinar matahari, bukan manusia berkulit tan yang kebal terhadap matahari. Kau bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaanku yang begitu dekat denganmu," Itachi mengungkapkan segala kebingungannya.

"Kau pikir aku telah mati dan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia? Hufhh, cerita yang panjang untuk menjawab semua keraguanmu. Kau siap mendengarkan?"

Itachi mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Kemudian Naruto mengatakan, "Aku akan menceritakan kisah singkatnya saja. Begini, saat aku di buang, waktu itu tepat tengah hari jadi suhu gurun mencapai titik tertinggi. Sekalipun kau memasangkan kekai yang belum sempurna di sekelilingku, aku tetap terbakar matahari, merasakan perih yang tak terkira, dan tidak berdaya. Rasanya aku ingin mati dengan segera, tapi dewa kematian tak kunjung datang… hingga saat ini. Tepat tengah malam aku sudah beregenerasi, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya pulih. Jadi aku berjalan ke utara, berharap segera menemukan tempat berlindung. Tapi sejauh apapun aku berjalan, yang kutemui hanya padang pasir tanpa oase. Berbulan-bulan aku hidup dalam pola siklus: siang hampir mati dan malam hampir hidup," Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

"Lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan siklus itu, dan tidak begitu terasa sakit lagi. Aku bersembunyi di Lembah Yosemite untuk menghindari pandangan manusia. Kemudian masalah lain datang di awal tahun ke tiga, kekaimu mulai retak dan akhirnya pecah. Tanpa kekai pelindung, kesakitan dan penderitaanku mulai menjadi-jadi, bukan hanya kulit yang terbakar dan juga perih tak tertahan, tetapi setiap harinya aku kehilangan tangan dan kakiku akibat paparan matahari langsung. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku tidak membuat atau mencari tempat berlindung, maka jawabnya adalah manusia pasti akan tahu dimana aku bersembunyi dan akan memburuku. Manusia itu makhluk yang pintar, mereka bisa tahu aku pernah bersembunyi di satu tempat dalam kurun waktu yang agak lama. Mereka bisa mengetahui jejakku. Jika aku tidak waspada dan selalu berpindah, sudah pasti aku akan menjadi abu sekarang. Polisi hutan adalah manusia termenyebalkan saat itu. Aku lebih memilih kehilangan tangan dan kaki-ku setiap hari daripada tertangkap oleh mereka. Tapi bosan juga akhirnya selalu main kucing-kucingan setiap waktu selama 7 tahun. Jadi aku pindah ke hutan yang tak ada manusianya selama lebih dari 60 tahun,"

Mengambil jeda sebentar, "Dalam kurun waktu 60 tahun itu, aku belajar mengenai manusia, bahasa mereka, cara hidup mereka, dan kemampuan beradaptasi mereka. Dan aku belajar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan manusia dan juga matahari. Hasilnya seperti yang kau lihat saat ini, kulitku jadi cokelat karamel. Benar, aku kehilangan hampir seluruh ketajaman indra seorang vampir, tapi ketumpulan indraku merupakan harga yang harus dibayar agar aku bisa bersahabat dengan siang hari. Ku rasa itu harga yang pantas. Maaf karena aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, karena aku memang kehilangan pandangan jarak jauh dan penciuman super, indra perasa yang hampir tidak berfungsi, juga kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat lambat"

"Bagaimana dengan pertumbuhanmu? Seharusnya kau sudah mencapai pertumbuhan akhir seorang vampir dewasa?" Itachi tak mengerti alasan di balik melambatnya proses tumbuh kembang Naruto.

"Aku juga tak mengerti soal itu," jawab gadis itu jujur.

"Kau belum menceritakan mengenai kemana dirimu sekitar 30 tahun selanjutnya," kini Itachi mengingatkan.

"Aku pergi kemana-mana Itachi, perlu satu periode umur manusia untuk menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap. Tapi pendek cerita, aku berpetualang menjelajahi dunia manusia. Melalui daratan, perairan, dan udara. Kemajuan teknologi adalah bagian yang paling ku suka. Manusia benar-benar menabjubkan. Zaman modern, serba cepat, serba mudah, serba cerdas, serba canggih, dan penuh warna. Ck tidak seperti dunia immortal yang monoton, primitif sekali. Jaringan telepon saja tidak ada," sadar atau tidak Naruto telah mengejek dunia asalnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Dunia Immortal tidak mengalami kemajuan? Kau kan sudah pergi sekitar seabad?" tampaknya Itachi menyadari keanehan dari cerita Naruto.

Naruto menghela udara hampa, "Kau pikir bagaimana caraku bertahan hidup selama ini tanpa makanan?"

"Biar ku tebak. Malam Walpurgis, benar kan?"

Mengacungkan jempol, "Benar sekali. Kekasihku memang pintar."

"Bukankah terlalu riskan untuk membuat portal ke Dunia Immortal setiap Malam Walpurgis?" Itachi heran, bagaimana bisa Naruto menyelinap masuk tanpa ketahuan.

"Tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Karena aku tidak membuat portal menuju pemukiman, tapi ke Hutan Lura. Berendam di kubangan darah di tengah hujan darah benar-benar efektif untuk menghilangkan aroma dan hawa keberadaanku. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang berani mendekati Hutan Lura di huni serigala liar? Apalagi di malam itu. Kau sudah pasti tahu, hampir tidak ada vampir yang diijinkan masuk ke hutan itu."

"Membuat portal, Di Hutan Lura, rumah serigala, dan lebih parahnya lagi sendirian? Dimana letak tidak berbahayanya?" Itachi tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir Naruto yang begitu nekat.

Naruto memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Itachi. Masih dalam posisi rebahan dan berhadapan. "Thanks sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi tak perlu cemas, karena mereka sudah mengijinkanku berkunjung ke sana."

Itachi menatap mata Naruto menyelidik, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku tidak bohong. Buktinya aku masih selamat sampai sekarang, bahkan sejak pertama ke hutan, aku tidak pernah di serang oleh penghuninya. Seujung kukupun tidak."

Itachi masih diam.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku diijinkan masuk hutan itu. Yang jelas, mereka tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku di sana. Seolah mereka menerimaku, yang merupakan aib bagi bangsaku sendiri," suara Naruto terdengar lirih.

Tidak ingin orang terkasihnya bersedih, Itachi mencium bibir seksi itu dengan lembut. Seolah menghibur hati, mungkin begitu. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Itachi mulai beraksi di daerah sensitif Naruto, sehingga membuat si gadis menegang dan melenguh indah.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh kedua teman manusiamu yang laki-laki tadi. Berani-beraninya mereka mencuri lihat dada dan bokongmu yang menggoda. Walau hanya sedikit mengintip, aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kepala mereka," bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Aku hanya milikmu Itachi. Baik itu dulu, sekarang, dan nanti, aku tetap milikmu," Naruto menenangkan Itachi yang tampaknya terbakar api cemburu. Gadis pirang ini kemudian mengecup leher Itachi, berharap berhasil membuat tanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi tanpa menghentikan pijatan lembut di dada Naruto.

"Membuat kiss mark, tapi sepertinya gagal. Regenerasimu menghilangkan tanda yang ku buat dengan sekejap," terdengar nada kekecewaan dari jawaban Naruto barusan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Itachi menindih Naruto, mengecup dan menghisap pelan leher si pirang. Menghasilkan jejak merah keunguan di sana. Itachi sangat yakin tanda itu tidak akan hilang dengan mudah karena kemampuan regenerasi Naruto melemah.

"Kalau kau ingin kiss mark, maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Itadakimasu!"

Kegiatan memberi tanda, tidak membuat kedua tangan Itachi menganggur. Ia menggunakannya untuk meremas dada atau mengelus paha bagian dalam Naruto. Sehingga membuat kekasihnya mendesah hebat.

"Ngghh. Tach himmph. Berhemmphh tihhh ahh!"

"Kenapa hm? Kau terlihat menikmatinya." Itachi lalu menyusu pada Naruto

"Akhu tidhm akhhah ah tahanmmhh ummh ah ah"

Dengan enteng Itachi menjawab, "Kalau tidak tahan, keluarkan saja!" kini salah satu tangan pemuda tampan itu mengelus rambut halus di sekitar kemaluan Naruto.

"Jangammnnhhh aahh permmhainkhann akhuhah hah ah, mashukhan sajahssp!"

"As your wish!"

Telunjuk jemari lentik itu memasuki area kewanitaan Naruto. Sungguh sempit dan berkedut seakan menghisap pengunjung area tersebut. Tubuh Naruto melengkung ke atas saat Itachi mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Reaksi gadis di bawahnya tadi membuat Itachi semakin bersemangat mengerjai dada Naruto. Gerakannya terhenti saat isakan kecil terdengar.

"Hiksu, kau menyakitiku Tachi. Kukumu hiksu hiksu…"

Dan benar saja, aroma anyir tercium seketika. Rupanya kuku tajam Itachi yang biasa melukai manusia buruannya melukai dinding kemaluan Naruto dan membuat gadis itu kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku hime," ucap Itachi seraya mengecup mata Naruto dan mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari lubang kenikmatan. Rupanya bau darah yang keluar di bawah sana memancing nafsu berburu Itachi. Menjilat dan menghisap cairan merah yang keluar dari kemaluan Naruto sensual. Tak terlalu banyak darah yang keluar memang, tapi cukup membuat Itachi ketagihan dan si sisi lain membuat Naruto menghentikan tangis lalu mendesis pelan.

"Hentikan itu! Kau hanya boleh menjilat atau menghisap puas-puas seluruh tubuhku kalau kau memang mau melakukan seks denganku! Sekarang sudah dulu! Aku perlu istirahat, lagipula kau tidak berniat melakukannya denganku kan?" tepat sasaran, jangan lupa! Naruto bisa membaca pikiran Itachi.

"Aku akan mengawinimu jika aku sudah menikahimu." Ucap Itachi diplomatis.

"Dasar vampir kolot. Masih saja mengikuti aturan primitif. Tapi kita kan sudah mengikat sumpah darah," sewot Naruto

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang menurutku benar. Janji darah berbeda dengan janji pernikahan Naru! Kalau kita sudah menikah baru aku bisa mengawinimu"

"Kawin, kawin. Gunakan kata lain selain kawin tidak bisa? Tidak enak di dengar tahu! Jadul," Naruto masih bersungut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengganti kata 'kawin' dengan kata 'melakukan hubungan kelamin' atau 'bersetubuh' atau 'kegiatan memasukkan batang pen…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Katakan 'kawin' saja tak apa-apa. Dan hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu!" Naruto merasa benar-benar malu. Why? What's wrong? Owwhh, ternyata si pemuda mesum memikirkan hal-hal kotor dan menggairahkan.

"Aku lelah, tenagaku habis, mengantuk, mau tidur, besok sekolah, jangan pergi kemana-mana, tetap di sini, dan jaga aku!" perintah random Naruto sambil memejamkan mata lengkap dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baik yang mulia." Jawab Itachi simpel kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang masih telanjang. Duduk bersimbuh di samping sang putri Hokage, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, tanpa berkedip, dan tanpa tidur.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Pagi hari terasa begitu cepat datang. Naruto membuka matanya saat merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Ini sudah jam 7," itulah perkataan pertama yang di ucapkan Naruto di pagi itu. #Bahasa Immortal mode on.

"Selamat pagi nona. Anda tidak memberi perintah untuk itu nona."

"Tapi matahari sudah tinggi, seharusnya kau membangunkanku!" tukas Naruto sambil menguap.

"Maaf nona, setahu saya Anda tidak suka di ganggu waktu tidur," Itachi menganggapi dengan tengang.

"Tapi aku lebih tidak suka dibangunkan oleh sinar mataha… matahari. Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak tersengat atau terluka akibat cahaya ini kan?" Naruto panik lalu menarik-dorong pelan bahu Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachin yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak apa-apa. Aku sudah memasang kekai (pelindung) di sekitarku, hime. Tenang saja!"

"Haa, syukurlah kau tak apa-apa. Aku malas berjalan, gendong dan mandikan aku!" dengan manjanya, Naruto duduk di pangkuan Itachi serta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki tersebut.

"Baiklah, tetapi setelah saya mendapatkan morning kiss."

Tanpa penolakan, Naruto mengecup bibir Itachi singkat. Kemudian pemuda vampir itu mendudukkan Naruto kelengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menahan punggung sang putri.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Naruto sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tak perlu memasang kekai di sekelilingku Tachi! Matahari tak akan menyakitiku," Naruto mencegah Itachi yang bersiap membuat kekai.

Naruto kini berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya, sementara Itachi mengekor di belakang sambil membawakan tasnya.

"Nee, Itachi," #Bahasa Manusia mode on.

"Ya, Hime,"

"Apa pekerjaanmu di dunia manusia?" Naruto bertanya

"Apakah Naru-hime tidak melihat hal tersebut dipikiranku?" Itachi balas tanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan. Kau menggunakan topeng aneh saat bertemu manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam, kemudian dia menyuruhmu membunuh manusia lainnya. Kau mendapatkan upah dan sekaligus mendapatkan mangsa."

"Anda benar. Saya bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Rata-rata korbannya adalah pelaku kejahatan berat atau teroris. Yang perlu saya lakukan hanya membunuh mereka, menghilangkan jejak, dan memusnahkan jasadnya."

"Satu dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui heeh? Uang, tempat tinggal mewah, identitas aman dan yang terpenting, darah manusia. Kehidupan yang sangat sempurna." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Anda terdengar tidak menyukainya nona?"

"Aku tidak suka kau membunuh manusia," tegas Naruto

"Mereka pantas mati, mereka itu sampah masyarakat dan penghianat negara"

"Apa kau lupa? Aku juga seorang penghianat bangsa dan juga sampah masy…" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tatapan mengerikan Itachi. #Entah sejak kapan dia ada di depan Naruto.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi Namikaze Naruto!" suara Itachi terdengar lebih berat #marah. Masa bodoh dia dianggap tidak sopan terhadap putri raja atau apa.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Bosan bergelut dengan pikirannya, Naruto berinisiatif membuak percakapan lagi. "Kau bilang pamanku menyukai seorang manusia bernama Konan. Tapi aku tak melihat apapun tentangnya dalam ingatanmu."

"Kami memang tak pernah bertemu. Dia sudah meninggal berpuluh-puluh tahun sebelum kita datang. Yahiko bilang ia meninggal karena penyakit yang di sebut TBC," Itachi menjelaskan.

Naruto diam saja, tanpa menjawab ataupun berkomentar.

Keadaan hening masih melanda pasangan ini hingga belasan menit kemudian. Sekitar beberapa kilo meter lagi sampai kesekolah. Itachi menghentikan langkah Naruto seraya memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa Tachi?" tanya Naruto merasa terganggu.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Lebih baik kita kembali."

"Ayolah, tidak akan ada yang berbahaya di sekolah. Lagipula matahari sudah terbit," protes Naruto

Itachi tahu, telah terjadi sesuatu di depan atau tepatnya di sekolah. Pemuda berambut panjang tersebut dapat mencium aroma darah manusia yang tercampur dengan aroma lain yang disinyalir milik vampir asing. Desas-desus mengenai hewan buas yang menyerang manusia di sekitar Konoha akhir-akhir ini santer terdengar. 'Korban sebelumnya adalah dua orang pelajar, sekarang siapa lagi yang menjadi korban mereka? Dan sepertinya aku tahu aroma darah ini, kalau tidak salah ini milik seseorang yang bersama Naruto kemarin. Aku harus menyelidikinya' begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Itachi.

"Naru. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang aku harus menemui Yahiko dan Sasori. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

Belum sempat Naruto berkata apa-apa, Itachi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

: : : : : : Nekredebla+Aki : : : : : :

Sesampai di sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto menuju ke rumah kaca. Tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti oleh kerumunan orang asing dan anggota osis yang terlihat kalut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu siswa yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya menunjuk ke dalam rumah kaca dengan tetap membisu.

Naruto yang masih kebingunggan, kemudian berusaha menembus kerumunan.

Seontak matanya membelalak, melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Cipratan darah menghiasi dinding kaca, tanaman yang kemarin masih terawat, sekarang terlihat kacau dan berantakan, bau anyir tercium jelas di indra Naruto, dan yang menjadi objek pengamatan gadis pirang itu adalah seseorang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan bermandikan darah di depannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto menuju jasad tanpa nyawa itu. Naruto sudah tahu siapa orang yang tergolek mengenaskan itu, tapi dirinya tak mau mengakuinya. Ia menipu dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan bahwa yang di sana bukan orang itu. Orang yang menjadi gurunya, orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu, orang yang menolongnya saat natal tahun lalu. Tapi semakin keras ia menyangkal fakta tersebut, semakin jelas kebenaran mengatakan bahwa yang meregang nyawa adalah sang guru, Yuhi Kurenai.

Ingin Naruto memeluk jasad itu, namun sebuah tangan menahannya, "Naru, kendalikan dirimu!" ucap orang itu. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Gaara sedang menopang tubuhnya yang limbung seolah kehilangan seluruh tanaganya. Gaara kemudian menuntun Naruto menuju kelasnya. Semua teman sekelasnya duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan memandang Naruto kasihan.

Sementara Naruto masih belum menerima peristiwa tragis yang merenggut nyawa gurunya. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa air mata, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Bagai orang kehilangan arah tujuan, tatapan Naruto yang biasanya senantiasa bercahaya kini terlihat redup dan kosong.

Perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas teralihkan saat ada seseorang memasuki kelas.

"Maaf sensei, saya Uzumaki Yahiko, ingin menjemput keponakan saya, Namikaze Naruto," ucap pria paruh baya yang mengaku bernama Yahiko.

"Saya tidak bisa mengizinkan Anda membawa murid saya tanpa seizin kepala sekolah, dan sebenarnya kami menunggu penyidikan polisi," terang wali kelas yang berpakaian serba hijau ketat.

Perbincangan antara Guy-sensei dan Yahiko masih berlanjut. Sedangkan para siswa lainnya (minus Naruto) menatap Yahiko dan Naruto secara bergantian. Okay, wajah mereka hampir mirip - check. Yang satu cantik, yang satunya tampan - check. Yah walaupun katanya sudah om-om, tapi tetap saja kelihatan tampan. #Vampir getolooo. Warna rambut agak berbeda tapi serupa, yang satu kuning cerah yang satu orange cerah – check. Kesimpulan : mereka saudara. #Yahiko di sini tanpa piercing.

Kini ada dua orang yang lebih tampan memasuki kelas, yang satu memiliki rambut merah dan berwajah bayi, dan yang satu memiliki rambut panjang gelap diikat longgar. Seandainya keadaan kali ini tidak dalam suasana berkabung, mungkin semua gadis di sekolah sudah berteriak girang karena kedatangan tamu tampan maksimal.

Sasori, pemuda tampan bermuka balita menghampiri Yahiko dan menginformasikan bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan izin kepala sekolah untuk membawa pulang Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi, pemuda tinggi berambut panjang manghampiri Naruto yang masih tak bergeming di tempat duduknya.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Itachi di sampingnya hanya menoleh pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangan kearah paman dan pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sasori. Menatap mata pamannya yang baru ia temui. Bagai film yang diputar cepat, Naruto melihat kenangan penting Yahiko selama hidupnya sekaligus memahami pribadinya. Begitu pula dengan Sasori, Naruto dapat mengetahui hati dan pikirannya secara utuh. Yah katakanlah skill Namikaze ini tahap lanjutan dari telepati, skill yang bukan hanya membaca pikiran makhluk hidup lain, tetapi mengeksplorasi diri lawan pandangnya.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya, sulit untuk membendung tangis. Terlalu berat dan terlalu sakit, bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya. Naruto yang dari tadi berdiam diri dengan pandangan hampa, kini mengurai air mata luka. Itachi yang melihat kekasihnya menangis perih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memeluk dan mengelus pelan punggung putri penguasa Dunia Immortal itu.

Bagi yang melihat pemandangan ini, sudah barang pasti menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto menangis karena kehilangan guru yang bergharga baginya. Tapi kenyataannya bukan seperti itu, Naruto berderai air mata karena menyesali nasib malang Itachi, Sasori, dan Yahiko sebagai vampir yang dicap sebagai penghianat / pembunuh kaumnya sendiri. Padahal kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Setelah agak tenang, Naruto dan ketiga vampir tampan itu meninggalkan sekolah. Tepat setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, Naruto berkata dalam bahasa vampir, "Aku ingin kalian mencari pelaku pembunuhan keji ini! Vampir pembangkang itu perlu di beri sedikit hukuman." **Tbc**

: : : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : : : : :

A/N : Untuk istilah yang mungkin tidak Reader ketahui silakan tanyakan pada Grandpa Google, Uncle Wiki, atau Aunty yang lain! Mungkin akan Aki sertakan di chap depan jika ada yang menyarankan demikian. Follow – follow – follow – fav – fav – review!


End file.
